Smile Like You Mean It
by Yaoimelody
Summary: CafeMochaShipping fluff basically xD... c:


"Alright Ash hand me some of those," said Cilan as he reached lazily over in an open-handed motion for said boy to get him some spicy berries the size of Pikachu's head. The boy didn't know how to grasp the slightly pointed fruit and just gripping it with his whole palm, rather than grabbing the safer stem; resulting in him crying out in pain and dropping the prickly food into the grass below and his Tepig taking it as an invitation to eat it. Which was also a bad choice of the pig-like creature as it rushed around bellowing small embers as the little Pokemon's mouth was getting assaulted by the spicy flavors that weren't meant to be eaten straight from the source. Noticing this just now, the green haired male sighed slightly, "It's fine, just get me the other one; it's not like Iris will come back anytime soon."

Ash laughed a bit in embarrassment and the truth of the second statement, this time grasping the berry by it's stubby stem and forking it over gently. "Yeah, isn't she dating Bianca?" the blond usually stayed at nearby Pokemon center and traveled in more luxurious terms, so whenever they weren't on their hectic schedule Iris and her Pokemon went in to "heal"- she was afraid of what many people might think of this, so they usually laid low in the lobby.

"Yeah, but I wish she'd just come out about it," confirmed Cilan gently, and began to use a pocket knife to skin the fruit's tougher skin, seeing as he did not have a full sized knife since the PokeMarts and other stores did not seem to carrying them like they did in Striaton City; but that was known for its culinary arts unlike many other place who shined in many different talents. Then chopped them up quickly into edible chunks and threw them in the steaming pot, "But for her it must be hard coming to terms with who she is."

Ash didn't catch onto it right away, but something sound off in the other male's voice and he glanced over as he began to wipe down the foldable "wood" counter of the table, "What do you mean by that... would you know?" It was more curiosity than being suggestive of the opposing's behavior.

Cilan froze a bit, unsure how to answer this, but he was going to tell the truth to this boy who never seemed to grow mentally and stay child-like, "Ash, I'm not sure how to put this, but I know what it's like to feel like Iris; but I eventually came to terms with myself and stopped caring what people thought," if that didn't work he'd probably just walk off defeated and find some other guy to hopelessly crush after; like usual.

Oh, I get it, he's was a secret connoisseur, but eventually he came out about it, wait no he's-! Ash blurted out, "I'm okay with who you guys are, if you're wondering," it was probably super obvious, but just in case.

The neon green-haired male chuckled gently, "That's not everything though, but if it's not too much to ask; who are you into Ash?"

This caught the teenager off-guard this time, and he blinked in though, "I mean I guess I'm into both... now that I think about it," he opened his mouth to say something else, but the hand that was stirring the stew with a wooden spoon popped the object into his mouth and tipped the stick of it so the soup would go into his open mouth easier.

Then a hand sneaked around waist to keep him there- now actually hip to hip- and the sparkling green eyes flashed in happiness and the nod and praising face and brought the spoon away in successfully pleasing the boy's tastes, "So I guess the flavors of this mild blend melded well with your sweet aroma."

He got a confused stare and looked at the older boy, "But you told me I had a spicy flavor."

It was countered with a, "Yes, but during battle; this is any old time.. but how does it really taste?" He leaned in and pecked the other's lips carefully, but noticing there was no squirming to get away the taller stood back up straight and licked his lips a bit, glad that it dribbled a bit when it was somewhat force fed to the boy. He called their Pokemon to show signs that it was ready, but Ash pouted a bit, "You know, you should smile; it looks better."

The trainer sighed this time and tightened his fists a bit, "What was that for? You kiss me and you don't even tell me why? If you kiss me, you should be my boyfriend then, so it's called for!" Pikachu then took to his shoulder to stare between them knowingly.

"Ah, so you like me too? I'm glad, our differences will make our relationship tastes grow stronger, making the perfect blend for us," with that the grass gym leader leaned forward and captured the tempting lips again, still not a long length of time; because they were both getting hungry from the nice smelling dinner, "Though I would prefer you to smile," jinxing Ash into doing so despite himself, "Especially if you mean it."

Ash blushed at Cilan being so cheesy and got the plastic bowls they just stocked up on and pouring the somewhat chunky substance into many of the bowls, setting them on the ground for the whining Pokemon quickly. But his little mouse companion and he watched Cilan feeding his Stunfisk with a disposable white spoon; who needed help, seeing as it was nearly flat as a pancake to begin with. Pikachu looked over at the smile that adorned his tanned feature with surprise, nothing had affected his trainer quite like this. The dark-haired boy liked this constant happiness, and kept up smiling; and he sure meant it.


End file.
